Echo Naru Gernoid
Echo Naru Name: Echo Naru gernoid (or zephloid) Age: unknown (looks around 16 or 17) Gender: Female Height: 5' 2" Weight: 100 lbs. Race: Droid/demon or Zephliod where she came from (not a dream eater) Eye color: Depends on her power mode but mostly Amber/ neon blue Hair color: snow white Power Level (all are approximate): 1435 (Melecular Flare mode) 4837 (Zebulon ice breaker) 9382 (paradox virus) 9834 (Intergalactic Reaper) 12000+ (builds up at almost the same rate as rykers) Faction: none/solo Body markings: Tribal tattoos that run along her arms Clothing Red soul reaper pants with slits up the sides. A half shirt with bandages wrapped wround her chest. two belts both slanted one right one left. Simple black shoes. large brass shackles around her wrists and neck. Fears and worst nightmares Fears: Spoons, dream eaters nightmare: being lied/betrayed by close ones Personality Echo is very quiet and distant. She has very little knowlege of emotions and on top of that hardly knows how to use them. She can seem a bit cold. She is quick to help if needed, even if she hates your guts. She tries not to get in the way of others. Echo is proud of herself with her powers, she tries to use them for good. Echo has some deep scars from the past and she tries not to let those get her down. Echo takes care of her "people" as she calls her close friends. Echo dosent have loved ones for the simple fact she dosent know how to have them. Backstory Echo is the result of a messed up experament, one where they tried to bind a robotic core to a demon's soul. After echo was thrown out, a small elderly couple took her in and tought her the basics of life. Eating, Sleeping, dressing, ect. Years later the husband was killed and the murder was pinned on Echo. Echo was then taken to jail where one of the guards proceded to rape her. Echo rampaged and killed everyone in that village, but it wasnt her who killed them. Echo's demon side took over and took advantage. Echo was then taken to a government-manned insane asylum where she was whipped, electrocuted, held under water and raped several more times. All of this miss treatment has broken Echo's ability to trust anyone. During this time in the asylum, Echo learned of her ability to blaze. she then broke out only to find the wife who took her in was also killed by the same person who has strung murders aross different cities. Echo trains everyday(harder than she should) to make up for her only families death and to hunt down and kill the man who killed them. Abilities Echo uses her blaze to help fuel her other robotic abilities such as her enhanced data collection ability, enhansed hearing, enhanced sight, and also enhanced touch. Due to her having metal underneath her skin, she can create long curved blades that extend from her forarms to about 10" past her hands. Echo is also good at using her surroundings. With that Echo also has Superior stratgy and analisis skills. She uses them to her advantage during battle taking in as much data before her first strike. On that note, Echo also has an amazing amount of speed. From her regular form to her MechLord form, her speed increases by at least 200 percent. This how ever dose not effect her power levels. She is faster than a dream eaters max form, but not by much. . On her arms she has tribal markings, which produce a type of smoky-fire like matter wich she can use as a weapon. Melecular Flare Mode This is Echo's first power jump. In this one she has a neon blue electric aura surrounding her .This mode is very easy for Echo to achive since it take so little time and so little energy. in this form her sencing abilities become hyperactive meaning she can sence even the smallest movement. Her eyes also become a very light neon blue and her markings on her arms turn neon blue. In this form she out ranks demon generals. The weakness for this mode is the pressure point above her collar bone. The form has no draw backs because of the little amount of energy it uses. Zebulon Ice Breaker Mode In this mode, Echo's power level spikes a bit. No aura surrounds Echo in this form,but electricity sparks from her eyes every few seconds. In this form her eyes are neon green and her hair is slightly tined grey. This mode is slighly troublesome for Echo because of the amount energy it takes. Also, in this form she has 12 " long claws (much like wolverines) that come from between her knuckles. She is purely emotion less in this form. Her sences become 2 times higher. The weakness for this form is her temple. This form has 1 draw back and it is dizzyness after the change back to her normal form. Paradox Virus Mode In this mode, she is almost invisable with her speed in this form. In this form, her eyes are an amber color and have little light trails coming off of them. Electricity surges around her every now and then, other than that this form has no aura. This form is a pain for Echo again because of the amount of energy it takes. The weapons she has for this form are two long blades that extend from her forearms. In this form her sences are in complete sinc and are hightened by atlest 3 times the Zebulon Ice Breaker Mode. She is also emotionless in this form. The weakness for this form is her eyes. The draw back for this form is weakness in her limbs. Intergalactic Reaper Mode In this mode, Echo is at her higest power level. Her eyes are pure white and they match her hair. Pure white enegy flows around her in a spirit fox shape. The markings along her arms are also pure white. Small white flames blaze in the sides of her eyes. She does not talk or make any unnecassary movements or stratagies in this form. All of her sences and skills are in perfect sinc, essentually creating the perfect war tool. She has white horns that spiral then point straight forward. More markings spread across her exposed belly. In this form she takes on the power that Ryker's Flames of Malice Mode takes on. Her weakness in this form is her eyes. The draw back for this form is blacking out when he returns to normal. (she can over come this side effect)